


baby i'm right here

by witchwriter_28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Depressed Harry, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Harry, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Suicidal Thoughts, Top Louis Tomlinson, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchwriter_28/pseuds/witchwriter_28
Summary: Harry was different, not in a hasty manner, just... different. Well you see, most people are scared of death. What is it that you see when you finally take your last breath? I bet you're terrified by it, well harry was quite fascinated by it.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 4





	baby i'm right here

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic and English isn't my first language so sorry and I kind of projected myself into harry so that's just my experience and how I feel most of the time so yeah thanks for reading

Harry was different, not in a hasty manner, just… different. Well you see, most people are scared of death. What is it that you see when you finally take your last breath? I bet you’re terrified by it, well harry was quite fascinated by it. Did it feel good, did it feel bad, peaceful, agonizing? It's not like the poor boy enjoyed living either, he didn’t get the rush that you normally do when you're on a rollercoaster, he didn’t feel the excitement of going to get ice cream after a rough day, he didn’t feel the happiness of seeing the sunrise, he didn’t feel. He was numb.

There were good days that he would crack a smile or two or that he would feel good enough and look in the mirror and think “wow, this is actually not that bad” but that wouldn’t last long, it was just false hope, false hope that he was giving himself, false hope that was so false that the next day he couldn’t even look in the mirror. This was his life and he was ok with it.

He didn’t have many friends at school, he just felt like socializing was pointless, it's not like he was good at it too, so he was just saving himself from embarrassment. He wanted friends he was just bad at making them.

He needed comfort of some kind and if he couldn’t get it in real life then he was going to try it online.

So, he installed Twitter, and he's so fucking glad he did it.


End file.
